Singing,Secret Love,and a New Chara!
by Mitoko-Chan
Summary: Part 4 people! It's rlly funny! Just it enjoy and make sure your following me because if you ie of laughter, I would want to remember you as a follower! Anyway Enjoy!


Me & Red: HI GUYS!

Utau: Who gave you sugar?

Me & Red: No one! We r just happy!

Ikuto: Can you stop talking at the same time? It's kinda creepy.

Me & Red: OK!

Everyone ex. me and red: *sweatdrops*

Red: Oh guys! I want you to meet my chara! His name is Roki!

Roki: *comes out of blue egg with black music notes on them*

Ran: HI ROKI-CHAN! I'M RAN!

Roki: *nods* Pleasure meeting you.

Ikuto: He's calm. Unlike you.

Red: I will beat your ass if you don't shut up.

Me: Anyway! We have a review!

Amu: I'm reading it!

Me: *sweatdrops* Ok?

Amu: The review is from** im awesome at singing**

**Ok i have 1 truth and 1 dare.**

**Dare: Ikuto sing Mr.** **Diva** ** by Jeffree Star**

**Truth: Tadase do you love Amu or someone else?**

Ikuto: Why?

Red: Cause I said so.

Ikuto: *starts singing*

-Few Minutes Later-

Ikuto: Happy?

Me and Red: Very. *evil smirk*

Utau: So do you love Amu? Or someone else... *curious*

Tadase: I..don't love Amu.

Everyone ex Tadase: *gasp*

Tadase: I love... Kukai!

Everyone ex. Tadase: O.O

Tadase: *runs off crying*

Me: Well, that was uh.. interesting?

Utau: Something like that.

Rima: I'm daring someone.

Red: Well..do it already!

Rima: I dare Utau and Amu to make out for 7 min in the closet.

Amu,Utau,Ikuto,Kukai: WHAT!?

Me& Red: *shove Utau and Amu in closet*

-7 min later-

Nagi: *opens closet and sees them sitting and talking*

Me: Well, good try Rima. *hugs*

Red: I dare Ikuto to dye his hair red and black!

Ikuto: No way!

Me: YES!

Miki: I'll do it! *draws Ikuto with red and black hair* Drew,Draw,Drawn!

Ikuto: *hair is red and black* Shit.

Roki: I have a dare.

Diachi: What is it?

Roki: Miki and Yoru make out for 10 min.

Yoru&Miki: OKAY! *starts making out*

Every chara ex. Miki and Yoru: O.O *sweatdrops*

Dia: I have a dare. *giggles*

Su: What is Dia-chan-desu?

Dia: I dare Roki to kiss Ran. *giggles*

Roki: *kisses Ran on check*

Ran: *blushes*

Diachi: *mad*

Ikuto: I dare Secret to dye her hair...BLONDE!

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!

Utau,Rima,Amu,and Yaya: *takes me away*

Me,Utau,Rima,Amu,&Yaya: *come back*

Me: I hate u... *glares*

Nagi: If it helps, it looks good on you.

Me: It doesn't.

Nagi: I said if.

Me: I dare Red to dye her hair blonde. *evil grins*

Red: Fine, cause I owe u since it was MY dare. *goes in bathroom*

Red: *comes back blonde*

Me: *comes back with wet hair*

Red: YOU TOOK THE BLONDE OUT?!

Me: Ya,Ikuto said I could.

Red: *glares at Ikuto*

Ikuto: *smirks*

Yaya: Yaya dares Rima-tan to try and seduce Nagi-ti!

Me&Red: THAT'S A GREAT DARE YAYA! *glomps Yaya*

Yaya: Yay! Yaya's loved!

Me &Red: *get off*

Rima: NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA TRY AND SEDUCE THE GOD DAMN CROSS DRESSER EVEN IF HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!

Nagi: That's nice to know Rima-chan.

Utau: *throws in room*

Me: Thx.

Utau: I was just tired of the yelling.

Me: Fair enough.

Kukai: I dare Ikuto to chara nani with Ran and Hinamori with Yoru!  
Ikuto&Amu: WHAT?!

Ran: Ikuto's heart: Unlock!

Yoru: Amu's heart: Unlock!

Ikuto&Ran: Chara nani: Black Cheerleader!

Amu&Yoru: Chara nani: Amulet Neko!

Ikuto: Why am I in a skirt?!

Amu: Why do I have a tail?!

Everyone and Ikuto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ikuto & Amu: -_-

Me&Red: *bitch slap Amu and Ikuto*

-Somewhere In Russia-

Russian dude: OWWW! WTF WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

-Back to Japan-

Ikuto&Amu: WHAT THE HELL WAS THT FOR?! *undoes Chara nani*

Me: I said if u made tht face I would bitch slap you so hard Russia would feel it! Remember?

Ikuto&Amu: Fine...

Rima: Hey some Russian dude is on the phone asking why he got slapped when no one was around.

Red: You weren't kidding about the Russia thing were you?

Me: I was, I didn't really think it would work. Oh well! :)

Rima: *hangs up*

Me: Well I think it's time we left. Me and Red are going to eat Mexican tonight.

Everyone ex me and red: Can we come too? *puppy faces*

Me&Red: Fine! Come on!

Everyone: *grabs coats*

Chara's: *leave with owners*

Roki: Secret or Red does not own us or is associated with peach pit in anyway. Rate and Review if you want more T or D.

Red: *yelling* Roki come on!

Roki: I will see you all soon. Bye for now. *leaves*


End file.
